parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Patrick Star
Patrick Star is a starfish from SpongeBob SquarePants. Bio *'Allies:' Spongebob (best friend), Squidward (neighbour, sometimes), Mr. Krabs, Sandy, Gary, Pearl, Mindy, Larry, Mrs. Puff, Plankton, Mermaid Man, Barnacle Boy. *'Rivals:' Squidward *'Enemies:' Plankton (sometimes), Squidward (sometimes), Flying Dutchman, Dirty Bubble, Man Ray Patrick Star played Speed in The Sabertooth Princess He is a tortoise Patrick Star played Chewbacca in Star Wars (ToonJoey34 Style) He is a wookie Patrick Star played Donkey in SpongeBob (Shrek) He is a donkey Patrick Star played Po in Kung Fu Starfish, Kung Fu Starfish 2, and Kung Fu Starfish 3 He is a panda Patrick Star played Vector The Crocodile in Ariel The Mermaid (Sonic the Hedgehog) He is a Crocodile Patrick Star played Tito in Yoshi and Company He is a Chihuahua Patrick Star played Mina/Sailor Venus in Sailor Spongebob Patrick Star played Dash in The Little Jane Jetson 2: Return to the Sea He is a walrus Patrick played Tramp in Mindy and the Patrick He is a dog Patrick played Happy in Giselle White and the Seven Animals Patrick played Doorknob in Bright Heart In Wonderland, Champ Bear in Wonderland and Cheer Bear in Wonderland He is a doorknob Patrick played Tom Grape in God Wants Me to Forgive Them and Other stories He is a grape Patrick played Riley McCallister in Skunk and Spike He is an idiot Patrick played Iago in Zigladdin He is parrot Patrick played B.O.B. in Cartoons vs. Villains Patrick played Pumbaa in The Watterson King He is a Warthog Patrick played Eeyore in The Many Adventures of Michelangelo the Ninja Turtle Patrick played Louis in The Princess and the Sponge He is a Alligator Patrick played Fix-It Felix Jr. in Wreck-It Cartoon Network Patrick played Echo in Jurassic World (Male or Female Style) She is a raptor Patrick played Cogworth in Beauty and the Lorax He is a clock Patrick played Boomer in The Kitten and The Puppy He is a woodpecker Patrick played Wreck-It Ralph in Wreck-It Patrick He is a video game character Other Appearances Patrick Star was first introduced on Just Dance 2014 though the other Spongebob casts was introduced since the beginning of the game. So far he was been known as the dancer for the song Shaky Shaky on Just Dance 2019 (where coincidentally that the real coach of the said song on the game was relating to him somehow due to the similarity of their appearances in public). for the song Shaky Shaky.]] Portrayals: *In The DannyBob CatPants Movie, he is played by Baloo *In The YogiBob BearPants Movie, he is played by Boo-Boo Bear *In The ArthurBob ReadPants Movie, he is played by Rafiki *In The LeapBob FrogPants Movie, he is played by Snoopy *In The RobinBob HoodPants Movie, he is played by Little John *In Spongebob Squarepants spoof for Paris2015 he is played by ???. *In StanleyBob GriffPants, He is played by Dennis *In D.W.Bob ReadPants, He is played by Joy *In BubblesBob UtoniumPants, He is played by Sadness *In JoyBob EmotionPants, he is played by ??? *In SuperWhy ReaderPants, he is played by Wayne Werewolf Gallery: Patrick_star_is_a_killer.gif Patrick Star (TV Series).jpg|Patrick Star in the TV Series Patrick Star in The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie.jpg|Patrick Star in The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie Patrick Star in The SpongeBob Movie Sponge Out of Water.jpg|Patrick Star in The SpongeBob Movie Sponge Out of Water NEW_20140707232426.jpeg Patrick_Star.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-6399.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-6401.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-6410.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-6421.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8333.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8365.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8402.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8420.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8423.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8424.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8425.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8458.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8459.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8460.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8461.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8462.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8486.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8489.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7769.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7774.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7820.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7821.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8128.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8215.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7514.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3185.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3152.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3130.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3107.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3105.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2974.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3006.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3063.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3067.jpg Mr superawesomeness spongebob.png Patrick smile.jpg Patrickcgi2015.png Patrick cgi.png Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5419.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5410.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5336.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5330.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5326.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5325.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5323.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5318.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5314.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1468.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-4242.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-4240.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-4239.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-4234.jpg Patrick punch.png Patrick stromach talk.jpg Sandy patty patrick.jpg Spongebob dont get it.jpg Spongebob and patrick for today.jpg Patricktalktofoot.jpg Spongebob and friends 3d.png Sandyeating.jpg Spongebob_surrounder.jpg Spongebob super heroes sb2.jpg Spongebob thank you bubbles.jpg Spongebob and friends about island.jpg Patrick pick spongebob.jpg Patrick train with spongebob.png Patrick said spongebob is ready.png Patrick teach spongebob.png Spongbob and team are flying.jpg Patrick hugs spongebob.jpg Patrick burping.png Patrick eating.png Patrick laughing at the end of Restraining Spongebob.png Patrick back body.jpg Spongebob taste like french fries.jpg Patrick hold mayo.jpg SpongeBob-Movie-BD 15.png Squidward losing powers.png Spongebob and patrick walk road.png Patrick ears.png Spongebob prepare to be teamwork.jpg Spongebob kicking here.jpg Stop playing IN MY YARD!.png Spongebob and patrick angry.png Patrick yay.png Krabs and boys.png SPONGEBOB! PATRICK! DO YOU MIND!.png Sponge Bob and Patrick Abrsive Side.jpg Patrick hugs spongebob.jpg Spongebob and the team to fight burger beard.png Spongebob and patrick and mayo.png Invincibubble and the super heroes join hands again.png Patrick trying to stop spongebob.png Patrick tell spongebob stuck wringer.png Spongebob and patrick so scared.png Spongebob and patrick saw a ghost 2.png Spongebob and patrick saw a ghost 1.png Spongebob and patrick are screaming of terror.png Patrick think about everything.png Patrick right back.png Patrick fight monsters.png Patrick afraid.png Patrick with tooth.png Patrick hand up.png Patrick hand up again.png Patrick applause.png Spongebob and patrick birthday cake 2.png Spongebob and patrick birthday cake 1.png Patrick was thinking about hide and seek.png Sandy spongebob is back to normal.png Sandy patrick and krabs are gasping.png Sandy and friends sees spongebob got hit.png Spongebob and patrick are seeing the pizza with anchovies.png Patrick talk to Lord Poltergeist.png Patrick point at Lord Poltergeist.png Patrick not nice to talk about scary.png Patrick got a shake.png Sandy got an idea to find spongebob.png Spongebob and patrick screaming at fisherman 2.png Spongebob and patrick screaming at fisherman 1.png Spongebob and patrick running with screaming.png Spongebob and patrick are screaming again.png Spongebob and patrick see the pirate ship.png Spongebob and pat scare at poster.png Spongebob point himself in the eyes.png Spongebob and patrick tell sandy to sorry.png Patrick sad about it.png Patrick squidward hero.png Patrick ice creams.jpg Spongebob and patrick meets chimps.png Patrick tell plankton.jpg Patrickwaitplane.png 1854441351_1.gif Patrick spongebob squarepants 2.png Sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-2654.jpg Sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-2655.jpg Sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-2656.jpg Sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-2657.jpg Sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-2659.jpg Sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-2660.jpg Sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-2661.jpg Sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-2662.jpg Sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-2663.jpg Sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-2664.jpg Sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-2665.jpg Sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-2666.jpg Sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-2667.jpg Sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-2668.jpg Sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-2669.jpg Sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-2670.jpg Fia127.jpg Stuck in the Wringer 027.png Episode 104a - Not Normal 363.jpg Pet-Sitter-Pat.jpg Naughty_Nautical_Neighbors_Gallery_(05).jpg Naughty_Nautical_Neighbors_Gallery_(06).jpg OldPatrickStock5-25-13.png Ep129b - The Inside Job 599.jpg Leedle-leedle-leedle-lee!.jpg I Was a Teenage Gary 018.jpg sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-6774.jpg sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-6775.jpg sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-6776.jpg sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-2964.jpg sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-2965.jpg sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-2966.jpg sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-2967.jpg 191b - The Executive Treatment (033).jpg 191b - The Executive Treatment (110).jpg 191b - The Executive Treatment (368).jpg 158b - The Googly Artiste (067).jpg 158b - The Googly Artiste (074).jpg 160a - Patrick's Staycation (023).jpg 164b - Pet Sitter Pat (493).jpg 164b - Pet Sitter Pat (494).jpg 164b - Pet Sitter Pat (495).jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5607.jpg Ep083a - Rise and Shine (209).jpg Good Neighbors 023.jpg Good Neighbors 022.jpg Spongebob and Patrick Playing in their Own Yards.png KND Stanley x Joy Style.png Patrick Star Spongebob Squarepants.png Suprised Patrick.png IMG 20190324 174424.jpg Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Starfish Category:Spongebob Squarepants Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Dexter's Adventures Heroes Category:Silly Characters Category:Hungry Characters Category:Fat Characters Category:Patrick and SpongeBob Category:Crazy Characters Category:Fathers Category:Funny Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Clumsy Characters Category:Patrick and Peach Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Paramount Characters Category:Lazy Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Sweet Characters Category:Characters who cry Category:Comedians Category:Screaming Characters Category:Skellington's Revenge Characters Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GAlVAN PONCE Characters Category:Greedy Characters Category:Eating Characters Category:Annoying Characters Category:SuperMarioLogan Characters Category:1999 Introductions Category:Jerks Category:Characters who show their butt Category:Family Guy Characters Category:Nervous characters Category:Laughing Characters Category:Characters voiced by Bill Fagerbakke Category:Patrick and Mindy Category:Morons Category:Characters with a bad temper Category:Short-Tempered Characters Category:Loses Temper Category:Gay Category:Characters who show their belly Category:Villains Turned To The Good Side Category:Heartbroken Characters Category:Just Dance Spoofs Category:Dancers Category:Adults Category:Adult Characters Category:Non Villains Category:Goofy Characters Category:Homosexuals Category:CGI Characters Category:Characters who don't belong in Villains category Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Bastards Category:Wise Characters Category:Niggers Category:Assholes Category:Creepy Characters Category:Uvula Characters Category:Dumbass Category:Dullards Category:Nincompoops Category:Deuteragonists Category:Pink Starfishes Category:Heroes Turned To The Bad Side Category:Simpletons Category:Crybabies Category:Cheaters Category:Memes Category:No Category:Idiots